1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition for conditioning hair and more specifically to such a composition which, when applied to chemically damaged hair, such as color-treated hair, prior to permanent waving with perming compositions based on thioglycolate or sulfite reducing agents, minimizes damage to the hair by reducing the lose of tensile strength of the hair.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The straightening and waving or perming of hair with compositions based on thioglycolate or sulfite reducing agents has enjoyed popularity for some time. One problem however which often results from the use of such compositions is that the hair sustains chemical damage due to loss in tensile strength of the hair fibers, a consequence of which is that the hair then tends to undergo significant further deterioration. In an attempt to correct this, certain conditioners have been suggested or used for application to the hair either prior or subsequent to perming or as a component of the perming composition itself. Although the use of such conditioners has met with varying degrees of success, considerable room exists for improvement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,504 discloses aqueous creme hair rinse compositions containing a N-benzyl higher fatty alkyl dilower-alkyl quaternary ammonium halide and a higher fatty acid amide and which additionally may contain a higher fatty alcohol such as cetyl alcohol or a higher fatty ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,326 discloses aqueous creme rinse compositions for conditioning hair containing a cOmbination of two quaternary ammonium compounds, i.e., dodecyl trimethyl ammonium chloride and dimethyl dialkyl ammonium chloride, and a thickener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,521 discloses compositions for treating hair, skin and nails which comprise a cationic polymer in combination with an anionic polymer. The cationic polymer may be a homopolymer of dialkyl diallyl ammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,824 discloses aqueous after shampoo hair conditioner compositions comprising a dimethyl di(hydrogenated tallow) ammonium salt, a quaternized hydrolyzed collagen protein, a cationic quaternized polymer of hydroxyethylcellulose, and a mixture of long chain alcohols containing at least 90% by weight of C.sub.16 and C.sub.18 alcohols in a 1 to 2 weight ratio. The composition additionally may include a thickener, e.g., hydroxyethylcellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,055 discloses hair conditioning compositions including as conditioning agents stearyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride and stearimidopropyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride.
U S. Pat. No. 4,421,740 discloses aqueous hair conditioning compositions consisting essentially of a quarternary conditioning agent and cetyl alcohol in specifically defined ratios, a protective colloid and water. Various quaternary compounds which are suitable are disclosed including stearyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride and di(hydrogenated tallow) dimethyl ammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,188 discloses compositions for treating keratin substances such as hair, skin and nails, containing a certain bis-(quaternary ammonium) oompound having two lipophilic chains. One exemplified composition is a pre-shampoo lotion which additionally contains a homopolymer of dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,822 discloses a process for setting hair which in a first stage consists of applying to the hair at least one cationic polymer and at least one anionic polymer in a solvent medium. Among the quaternary ammonium polymers which can be used is mentioned the homopolymer of dimethyl diallyl ammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 31,126, reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,150, discloses a method of treating hair by first treating the hair with an aqueous composition containing certain types of quaternary ammonium compounds which are substantive to hair and thereafter washing the hair with a shampoo containing an anionic detergent. Quaternary ammonium compounds which may be employed include those containing at least one long chain aliphatic hydrocarbon attached to the nitrogen such as dodecyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride and stearyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,808 discloses aqueous compositions for waving or straightening hair containing a reducing agent and an amine polymer or a polymer of dialkyl diallyl ammonium salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,572 discloses aqueous hair conditioner compositions for use under highly alkaline conditions comprising mineral oil, a C12-18 fatty alcohol, a nonionic emulsifier, and a quaternary ammonium polymer which may be a homopolymer having recurring units of dialkyl diallyl ammonium salts.